starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Resistencia
|legislativo= |judicial= |militar=Fuerzas Armadas de la ResistenciaStar Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual |capital=*Base de la Resistencia, D'Qar *Puesto de avanzada de Crait, Crait |idioma=Básico Galáctico |divisa=Créditos''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' |fiesta= |religion= |himno= |form=Fuerzas Armadas de la Nueva República |estab=28 DBYStar Wars: En Primera Línea |frag= |reor= |dis= |rest= |era= |afiliacion=}} La Resistencia, también conocida como la Rebelión, fue una pequeña fuerza militar fundada por Leia Organa para combatir a la Primera Orden. Los orígenes de la Resistencia, que se inspiró en la Alianza para Restaurar la República, se remontan al final de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, cuando la Nueva República aprobó el Acta de Desarme Militar a raíz de la firma del Concordato Galáctico con el Imperio Galáctico. Organa argumentó que no se podía confiar en que el Imperio, que se retiraba a las Regiones Desconocidas, respetaría el tratado. Cuando la Primera Orden surgió de las cenizas del Imperio, Organa instó a la República a tomar en serio la amenaza. Rechazada y etiquetada como belicista paranoica, Organa quedó deshonrada ante los ojos del Senado de la Nueva República tras la revelación de que su padre era Darth Vader. Ignorada particularmente por la creciente facción centrista, muchos de los cuales estaban en coacción directa con la creciente Primera Orden, ella formó la Resistencia para combatir la amenaza que había descubierto. Durante su conflicto con la Primera Orden, la Resistencia buscó la ayuda del Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker. Durante su búsqueda, lanzaron una batalla para destruir la Base Starkiller, la superarma de la Primera Orden que destruyó el sistema Hosnian y, con ello, el Senado Galáctico que había tolerado silenciosamente las actividades de la Resistencia. El asalto a la Starkiller fue exitoso y, poco después, la Resistencia encontró a Skywalker viviendo en el exilio. Sin embargo, esta victoria duró poco, ya que el posterior contraataque y persecución de la Primera Orden casi acabó con las fuerzas militares de la Resistencia. No obstante, escaparon por poco de la aniquilación completa durante la Batalla de Crait y posteriormente intentaron reconstruirla. Historia Formación Al final de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el Imperio Galáctico sufrió su derrota final contra la Nueva República durante la Batalla de Jakku. El una vez poderoso Imperio firmó un tratado de paz con la República llamado Concordato Galáctico, que ordenaba que mantuvieran la paz con la República y permanecieran dentro de fronteras predeterminadas en los Mundos del Núcleo y el Borde Interior.Estrellas Perdidas Después de la firma del tratado, la flota estelar Imperial desapareció en las Regiones Desconocidas, donde formaron silenciosamente la Primera Orden de las cenizas del Imperio. Mientras tanto, la República llevó a cabo la desmilitarización de la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República, reduciendo gran parte de su fuerza militar en aras de la búsqueda de la paz y evitando que una guerra galáctica vuelva a ocurrir. La Princesa Leia Organa, que había sido una de los líderes de la Alianza Rebelde durante la guerra, argumentó enérgicamente contra las políticas de desmilitarización y dijo que la República no podía confiar en que el Imperio honraría la paz. Ella instó a la República a tomar en serio la amenaza de la Primera Orden una vez que surgió, pero fue considerada una belicista. Leia Organa había sido anteriormente una miembro influyente del Senado de la República, pero perdió casi toda la credibilidad de la organización y se vio obligada a renunciar tras la revelación pública de que su padre había sido Darth Vader. Después de la misión a Sibensko, Leia fue parcialmente reivindicada cuando descubrió evidencia de que una facción paramilitar llamada los guerreros Amaxine estaba en coacción con el cártel de Rinnrivin Di para derrocar a la Nueva República. Si bien Leia advirtió que había más amenazas, gran parte del Senado no estaba de acuerdo, y algunos la acusaron de ser belicista. Al darse cuenta de que el Senado no podía proteger a la Nueva República, Leia junto con los pocos aliados restantes en los que podía confiar, como Gial Ackbar, C-3PO, Joph Seastriker y Temmin Wexley, formaron un grupo paramilitar llamado la Resistencia.Líneas de Sangre Al temer una ocupación en su planeta natal independiente, Ryloth, por parte de la Primera Orden durante su ascenso del poder, numerosos twi'leks juraron su lealtad a Leia Organa y la Resistencia.Star Wars Battlefront II Primeros encuentros contra la Primera Orden thumb|300px|left|El cuartel general de la Resistencia en una antigua base de la Alianza Rebelde. Para averiguar los planes de la Primera Orden, Organa formó la Resistencia con una base en D'Qar, en un puesto de avanzada que una vez fue pensado como una base de la Alianza durante la guerra. La Resistencia era un grupo escindido de las fuerzas armadas de la República y operaba con total independencia de la cadena de mando de la República. Esta toleraba silenciosamente las actividades de Organa, en tanto buscaba evidencia de que la Primera Orden estaba violando el Concordato Galáctico, algunos miembros del Senado Galáctico apoyaron secretamente sus acciones con sus fondos y simpatías. La Resistencia entró en combate contra la Primera Orden en algunas ocasiones e incluso expuso al senador de la Nueva República, Erudo Ro-Kiintor, como agente de la Primera Orden.Antes del Despertar Búsqueda inicial de Lor San Tekka Después de la Operación: Golpe de Sable, la General Organa sabía que la Resistencia necesitaría más ayuda, por lo que esperaba encontrar a su hermano desaparecido, el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, que se había exiliado después de la destrucción de su nueva generación de Jedi. Creyendo que Lor San Tekka tenía la clave para encontrar a Skywalker, Organa envió a Poe Dameron y su Escuadrón Negro a una búsqueda para encontrar al antiguo explorador. Utilizando la información adquirida durante la Operación: Golpe de Sable, el Escuadrón Negro realizó una misión a Ovanis para interrogar a los cultistas del Crèche sobre el paradero de Tekka.Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I Su misión se complicó cuando la Primera Orden despachó al Agente Terex para recuperar la información que Poe había adquirido durante la Operación: Golpe de Sable. Mientras que Poe se ocupaba del Crèche y el desembarco de Terex, el Escuadrón Negro, a instancias de L'ulo L'ampar, atacó a los cazas TIE y la plataforma de aterrizaje de Terex.Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II La lucha se complicó cuando dos grandes criaturas aladas salieron del huevo Crèche y lucharon. En última instancia, Poe derrotó a Terex en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y obligó al agente de la Primera Orden a retirar sus fuerzas. Habiendo obtenido la información de la anciana Crèche, Poe y el Escuadrón Negro partieron de Ovanis.Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III Continuando con su búsqueda de Lor San Tekka, la General Organa sobornó a la guardían Luta para que permitiera al Escuadrón Negro ingresar a la prisión de Megalox en el mundo de alta gravedad de Megalox Beta para interrogar a Grakkus el Hutt. Sin embargo, Terex estuvo un paso adelante y logró sobornar a Luta para que abandonara el Escuadrón Negro dentro de la prisión. A pesar de las tácticas de Terex, Poe y sus compañeros pilotos lograron llegar a la fortaleza de Grakkus. El hutt se ofreció a vender la información a quien lo sacó de la prisión primero. En respuesta, Poe consiguió que BB-8 y los otros droides astromecánicos se embarcaran en una misión para desactivar el escudo de gravedad de la estación espacial de Megalox. Durante la escaramuza, el astromecánico de Jess O-R10N fue destruido por un droide de seguridad.Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II Cuando Terex contrató a un ejército de pandilleros para atacar la fortaleza de Grakkus, el Escuadrón Negro se unió a la pandilla de Grakkus para luchar contra las bandas rivales. Aguantaron el tiempo suficiente para que BB-8 y su equipo desactivaran el escudo de gravedad. Mientras Terex y los otros pandilleros fueron aplastados por el peso de la alta gravedad de Megalox Beta, Poe y sus compañeros pilotos no se vieron afectados ya que llevaban cinturones de gravedad. Después de rescatar a Grakkus, convencieron a Luta para que los dejara a cambio de restaurar el control de la prisión. Antes de acompañar a Grakkus al hiperespacio, el Escuadrón Negro detuvo a la nave estelar de Terex, la Punta Carroña, de atacar los transbordadores de la prisión de Megalox apresurándose a evacuar a los prisioneros. Tras haber extraído la información necesaria de Grakkus, el Escuadrón Negro le permitió huir al hiperespacio.Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III Juego de espías thumb|right|250px|El Escuadrón Negro fue encargado de encontrar a Lor San Tekka. A pesar de haber burlardo a la Primera Orden, Poe y la General Organa se dieron cuenta de que tenían un espía entre sus filas y suspendió la búsqueda de Tekka. Poe posteriormente se embarcó en una misión en solitario al gigante de gas del Borde Interior, Pheryon para reunirse con la periodista del Faro Galáctico, Suralinda Javos, que quería vender información sobre los esfuerzos ilegales de rearme de la Primera Orden a la General Organa. Durante el curso de la misión, los dos fueron capturados por el agente del Buró de Seguridad de la Primera Orden Weel. Javos logró matar a Weel y liberar a Poe. Después de escapar, Javos experimentó un cambio de corazón y decidió unirse a la Resistencia.Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm A petición del maestro espía C-3PO de la General Organa, Poe junto con BB-8 y el técnico Oddy Muva emprendieron una misión a Kaddak para recuperar a un miembro de la red de espías droide de la Resistencia que había obtenido datos sobre la Primera Orden, incluyendo la ubicación del Líder Supremo Snoke.Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I Sin embargo, el Agente Terex había plantado los datos como parte de una misión clandestina para destruir la Resistencia.Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV Terex había retomado el control de la banda Ranc y estaba decidido a continuar su búsqueda. Poe, BB-8 y C-3PO lograron recuperar al droide espía, que resultó ser el droide comando serie BX N1-ZX.Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III La misión de Poe se complicó aún más cuando Oddy Muva se embarcó en una misión para rescatar a su esposa, Sowa Chuan, quien había sido secuestrada por Terex para ejercer influencia contra Oddy.Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V Terex había obligado a Oddy a espiar a Poe y el Escuadrón Negro. Mientras tanto, Poe se dio cuenta de que Terex planeaba rastrearlo hasta la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar. Entonces aterrizaron en un mundo desértico en un intento de evadir a Terex y a su banda Ranc. Los compañeros del Escuadrón Negro de Poe pronto llegaron y pelearon con los "feos" de Terex. El piloto de la Resistencia L'ulo L'ampar y N1-ZX fueron asesinados durante la escaramuza. Las fuerzas de Terex fueron eliminadas por las fuerzas de la Primera Orden bajo el mando de la Comandante Malarus, que había sido enviada para reprender al agente pródigo de la Primera Orden. Poe le permitió a Malarus arrestar a Terex, y las dos facciones partieron pacíficamente en un esfuerzo por evitar la guerra abierta.Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI Camino a la guerra abierta thumb|300px|left|Dameron lidera los escuadrones de Alas-X contra la superarma Starkiller. Tras una serie de aventuras, Organa envió a su piloto más confiable, el Comandante Poe Dameron, a Jakku para encontrar parte de un mapa estelar que estaba en posesión del legendario Lor San Tekka. Tekka le dio a Dameron el mapa, quien a su vez confió en él a su droide astromecánico BB-8 justo antes de que Dameron fuera capturado. El mapa quedó en poder de Finn, un soldado de asalto que desertó de la Primera Orden y una carroñera del desierto llamada Rey. Con la ayuda del ex general de la Alianza y el famoso contrabandista Han Solo y su compañero Chewbacca, Finn y Rey emprendieron una misión para devolver a BB-8 con la Resistencia. Buscaron la ayuda de la pirata Maz Kanata en Takodana, donde fueron rastreados por la Primera Orden. Dameron, que había escapado de la Primera Orden con la ayuda de Finn, llegó con varios escuadrones de cazas estelares y luchó contra las fuerzas de la Orden, aunque Rey fue capturada como parte de la búsqueda para encontrar a Skywalker. Finn, Solo y Chewbacca llegaron a la base de la Resistencia, donde el mapa de BB-8 se mantuvo seguro. Su preocupación más apremiante era la Base Starkiller, la superarma de la Primera Orden que había destruido el sistema Hosnian y, con ello, el Senado Galáctico y gran parte de la flota de la República. La Resistencia puso en marcha un plan para destruir el arma Starkiller antes de que pudiera atacar a la Resistencia. Finn, Solo y Chewbacca, quienes también intentaron rescatar a Rey de la base, llegaron primero a la Starkiller e inhabilitaron los escudos que protegían un oscilador térmico, cuya destrucción causaría el colapso de la base. Dameron dirigió los escuadrones de cazas estelares contra el oscilador y finalmente prevaleció. La superarma fue destruida y la Resistencia regresó a su base, aunque a costa de Solo y muchos pilotos de cazas estelares. A su regreso, R2-D2 se despertó de un sueño de un año y proporcionó el resto del mapa necesario para encontrar a Skywalker. Rey, acompañada por Chewbacca y R2-D2, viajó al planeta Ahch-To para encontrar a Skywalker, pero se negó a unirse a la Resistencia, superado por el dolor y la vergüenza por su desastroso fracaso en entrenar a Kylo Ren. Rey finalmente se fue para enfrentarse a Ren, dejando atrás a Skywalker. Luchar por la supervivencia Mientras Rey estaba en Ahch-To, la Resistencia se movilizó para evacuar apresuradamente su base principal en D'Qar. La destrucción de la Base Starkiller había salvado al planeta de la aniquilación inmediata, pero la Primera Orden todavía sabía la ubicación de la base y se movió para lanzar un contraataque. Con la excepción de algunas células pequeñas, agentes y grupos de combate, toda la armada de la Resistencia fue convocada para ayudar a evacuar el planeta y buscar una nueva base de operaciones.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual Sabiendo desesperadamente que necesitaban ayuda, Organa envió al Escuadrón Negro''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' y al Escuadrón Infernal para reunir aliados en el Borde Exterior. La flota de la Primera Orden llegó cerca del final de la evacuación de la base, utilizando un [[Acorazado de Asedio clase Mandator IV|Acorazado de Asedio clase Mandator IV]] para destruirlos. Para darle tiempo a la flota de la Resistencia para escapar, el Comandante Dameron desactivó sus defensas en una ronda de ataque de alta velocidad antes de liderar un ataque de bombarderos, desafiando las órdenes de Organa de retroceder. El ataque llevó a la destrucción del acorazado, pero toda la flota de bombarderos de la Resistencia se perdió en el proceso. Por su acción costosa y desobediente, Organa degradó a Dameron al rango de capitán. Después de salir del hiperespacio, la flota de la Resistencia empezó su búsqueda por una nueva base, solo para encontrarse con una flota de naves de la Primera Orden, que incluía al Supremacía. Con poco combustible y suministros, la flota fue destruida lentamente cuando una nave tras otra se quedaba sin combustible y era destruida por el Supremacía. Kylo Ren, el conflictivo hijo de Organa y Solo que se había unido a la Primera Orden años antes, lideró un ataque con cazas TIE que destruyó varios cazas estelares de la Resistencia, pero dudó en abrir fuego hacia el puente de la nave insignia de la Resistencia, el Raddus, al sentir la presencia de su madre. Sus escoltas dispararon, matando a toda la tripulación del puente, excepto a Organa, que quedó inconsciente después de sobrevivir al vacío del espacio tras el ataque. La Vicealmirante Amilyn Holdo fue asignada para reemplazar temporalmente a Organa, permaneciendo pasiva y reservada ante la situación, cosa que irritó a Dameron. Finn y la mecánica, Rose Tico, más tarde le informaron a Dameron que la Primera Orden los estaba siguiendo a través del hiperespacio. Los dos habían ideado un plan para colarse a bordo del Supremacía para deshabilitar el dispositivo de rastreo para permitir que la Resistencia huyera con seguridad. Sabiendo que Holdo nunca aprobaría su plan, Dameron decidió mantenerlo en secreto. Formando equipo con la Teniente Kaydel Ko Connix, cubrieron a Finn, Tico y BB-8 huyendo del Raddus a bordo de un pequeño transporte mientras viajaban a Canto Bight para reclutar un decodificador para ayudar a pasar la red de sensores del Supremacía. Cuando todas las naves, a excepción del Raddus, cayeron ante las armas de la Primera Orden, Holdo anunció su plan de usar transportes desarmados para evacuar el crucero. Furioso por la decisión, Dameron organizó un motín en la nave para detenerla y darle más tiempo a sus amigos. Desafortunadamente, el grupo de Finn fue descubierto y capturado a bordo del Supremacía antes de que pudieran desactivar el dispositivo de rastreo. En este momento, Organa recuperó e incapacitó a Dameron, permitiendo que el plan de evacuación de Holdo siguiera adelante. Cuando Dameron recobró el conocimiento, Leia le informó que Holdo estaba muy consciente de que la Primera Orden los estaba rastreando y, por lo tanto, los transportes estaban ocultos de sus sensores para que pudieran llegar al planeta Crait y esperar hasta que la flota enemiga hubiera abandonado el sistema. Desafortunadamente, el decodificador del grupo de Finn, DJ, expuso a la Resistencia ante la Primera Orden, permitiendo al Supremacía detectar los transportes que huían y comenzar a dispararles, eliminando a todos menos a seis de los treinta. Posteriormente, Holdo se sacrificó para destruir al Supremacía embistiendo a la flota de la Primera Orden a la velocidad de la luz. Durante la batalla, Rey abordó el Supremacía e intentó convencer a Kylo Ren para que regresara al lado luminoso de la Fuerza y se uniera a la Resistencia. Sin embargo, Ren se negó y luego la inculpó por el asesinato de Snoke después de que ella abandonara la nave. Los transportes restantes llegaron a Crait y se prepararon para enviar una transmisión a los aliados de la Resistencia en el Borde Exterior. Sin embargo, la Primera Orden atacó de nuevo, con Kylo Ren, ahora como el nuevo Líder Supremo, liderando un ataque a la antigua base rebelde. El grupo de Finn, que había escapado, se unió a los últimos de la Resistencia, cuyos números fueron rápidamente agotados por los invasores. El Halcón Milenario, pilotado por Rey y Chewbacca, llegó para ayudar, pero esto no fue suficiente para ralentizar el avance de la Primera Orden, y sin otorgar ayuda a pesar de que se recibió la señal de la Resistencia, todo parecía perdido antes de que Skywalker interviniera a través de una proyección de la Fuerza. Cuando Ren llegó y enfrentó a Skywalker en un duelo con sables de luz, Rey ayudó a los miembros restantes de la Resistencia a escapar. Antes de que su proyección se desvaneciera y muriera de agotamiento, Skywalker declaró que la Rebelión renacería de los últimos de la Resistencia, y que el legado de los Jedi perduraría a través de Rey. Lo que quedaba de la Resistencia se retiró, en una búsqueda para construir su nueva Rebelión. Después de Crait Pero justo cuando Rey, Finn y Poe Dameron terminaron de hablar sobre sus aventuras pasadas juntos y mientras C-3PO estaba traduciendo uno de los textos sagrados Jedi a Rey en el Halcón Milenario,Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III BB-8 recibió una llamada de auxilio del Escuadrón Negro de la Resistencia, que actualmente estaba ayudando a la resistencia de Ikkrukk en su lucha contra la Primera Orden.Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V Después de que Poe obtuvo el permiso de Leia Organa para ayudar y la repromoción a comandante, consiguió una nave prestada por Grakkus, quien apoyaba a la Resistencia después de la Batalla de Crait, y rescató al escuadrón derribando a los cazas TIE para servir de bombas con el fin de distraer a un crucero, que fue destruido al bajar sus escudo y usando cañones terrestres para terminar el trabajo. Esto, a su vez, ganó la alianza de Ikkrukk con la Resistencia.Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI Habiendo perdido casi todas sus fuerzas, la Resistencia tomó la forma de guerrilleros. A pesar de esto, permanecieron en la lucha contra la Primera Orden, buscando restaurar la justicia y la República. Organización Gobierno thumb|300px|right|Leia Organa fue la líder de la Resistencia contra la Primera Orden. La Resistencia era una banda de soldados y pilotos que sirvieron en la lucha contra la Primera Orden muchos años después de la Batalla de Endor. La Resistencia fue dirigida por su líder de facto, la General Leia Organa, quien una vez había sido un líder vital en la Alianza para Restaurar la República durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, y supuestamente conocía el nombre de cada uno de los miembros de su organización.Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia Otros miembros del comando de la Resistencia incluían al Mayor Caluan Ematt, el Almirante Statura, el Almirante Gial Ackbar y el Mayor Taslin Brance. Los droides C-3PO y R2-D2El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker de Organa también sirvieron en la Resistencia, mientras que PZ-4CO tomó el mando de las operaciones del centro de control con la asistencia de C-3PO. Muchos otros individuos realizaron tareas, como el mantenimiento en cazas estelares y droides, en la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar. Fuerzas Armadas Utilizando tácticas de atacar y huir contra las fuerzas de la Primera Orden, la estrategia militar de la Resistencia fue simplemente retrasar los movimientos de la Primera Orden y obtener pruebas irrefutables de incursiones militares ilegales en el territorio de la Nueva República para presentarlas al Comando de la República. Siendo un grupo organizado, la Resistencia tenía un sistema de rango designado para los miembros tanto en el ejército como en la armada.Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada thumb|left|300px|Miembros de la Resistencia reunidos a fuera de la base de D'Qar. Militarmente, la Resistencia se vio obligada a arreglárselas con equipos obsoletos y antiguos, a diferencia de la Nueva República, y se vio tan desprotegida que la mayoría de su personal se vio obligado a realizar tareas dobles como técnicos de escáner, programadores de droides, mecánicos de naves estelares y soldados de infantería regulares. Debido a su grupo reducido de mano de obra, la Resistencia hizo mayor hincapié en el tratamiento de los heridos y en devolverlos al servicio, y como resultado la búsqueda de equipo médico fue una alta prioridad. Los soldados de la Resistencia comúnmente utilizaron el rifle bláster EL-16HFE de BlasTech y eran llevados al combate en los transportes de la Resistencia, que eran transportes modificados ensamblados de diferentes naves de guerras anteriores. Los deslizadores patrullas Gian-211 y un ejército de droides ayudaban a mantener a la Resistencia en funcionamiento, con muchos trabajadores robóticos a quienes se les dio más responsabilidad e independencia que en cualquier otro lugar de la galaxia y eran vistos como algo más que droides, lo que fue una continuación de las ideas de la Alianza Rebelde. Muchos protocolos de la Rebelión también se mantuvieron en uso, con el código K-Uno-Cero que indicaba la evacuación de una base, que se usó especialmente durante la Batalla de Hoth. Además, C-3PO lideró la red de espías droides, cuando GA-97 alertó a la Resistencia sobre la ubicación de BB-8 en Takodana. Los niveles superiores del comando de la Resistencia consistían en veteranos de la Guerra Civil Galáctica que se habían mantenido leales a Leia Organa. Con muchos comandantes calificados dejados sin empleo por el Acta de Desarme Militar, varios antiguos rebeldes se unieron fácilmente al llamado a la acción de Leia. Los oficiales como el Almirante Ackbar fueron tratados con gran respeto por el personal de la Resistencia, muchos de los cuales existían en una división generacional, y la mayoría de los jóvenes "niños de la victoria" apenas tenían veinte años y nunca habían presenciado de primera mano los horrores de la tiranía. Muchos de los jóvenes fueron empleados para completar las filas del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares y fueron reclutados de las fuerzas de defensa planetarias locales. Animados e idealistas, muchos de los pilotos formaron un vínculo estrecho y estaban ansiosos por llevar la lucha contra la Primera Orden. [[Archivo:The Resistance TLJ.png|thumb|right|250px|Miembros de la Resistencia reunidos a bordo del Raddus.]] Como símbolo en su lucha contra la Primera Orden, la Resistencia adoptó el ave estelar, una vez utilizado por la Alianza Rebelde.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] El símbolo adornaba los cascos de los pilotos de cazas estelares de la Resistencia, que se sabía que usaban cazas estelares T-70 en combate, que eran más antiguos que el T-85 Ala-X de la Nueva República.Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy Debido a los esfuerzos de desmilitarización de la Nueva República, la adquisición de naves capitales era casi imposible. En consecuencia, la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar contenía dos alas de cazas estelares, cuyo nombre en código era Rojo y Azul. El Escuadrón Azul sirvió como la principal línea de defensa para la base, mientras que el Escuadrón Rojo servía como vuelo de apoyo. El Comandante Poe Dameron dirigió a ambos escuadrones como Líder Negro, no como una indicación de un escuadrón especial, sino para denotar a su cazas especializado, el Negro Uno. Relaciones externas Como grupo escindido de las fuerzas armadas de la Nueva República, la Resistencia tenía una relación tensa con su patrocinador principal, que quería evitar la guerra con la Primera Orden. Los miembros de la Resistencia como Leia Organa y Poe Dameron estaban frustrados con el lento proceso de toma de decisiones del Senado Galáctico y la falta de voluntad para tomar medidas contra la Primera Orden. Si bien la República toleró oficialmente la Resistencia, a algunos comandantes militares como el Mayor Lonno Deso no les gustó la Resistencia por supuestamente exagerar la amenaza planteada por la Primera Orden. Mientras que la República creía que la Primera Orden era un remanente Imperial menor pero problemático que exageraba su fuerza y poder, la Resistencia vio a la Orden como una amenaza para la Nueva República y la galaxia. Debido a sus esfuerzos por resistir los avances de la Primera Orden, la junta militar identificó a la Resistencia como uno de sus principales obstáculos a la dominación galáctica e intentó sin éxito destruir su base en D'Qar. Entre bastidores La Resistencia se creó para la película de 2015 [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]]. Su nombre fue revelado por primera vez en la Celebration Anaheim en abril de 2015 e hizo su primera aparición en los prólogos y epílogos del [[Rumbo a Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza|Rumbo a Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza]] en las novelas juveniles Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia y El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker. Apariciones * *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' * *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' * *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' * *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Finn y la Primera Orden'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * * * *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' * * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' * *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' *''Chewie y los porgs'' * * * * *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI'' * *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * * * * * * * * * Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' *''Star Wars Made Easy: A Beginner's Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' *''Star Wars: El Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars Resistance: Meet the Pilots'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Resistencia